Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl
MykaBeringRockz's movie-spoofs of "Horton Hears a Who" It appeared on YouTube on February 2st, 2019. Cast *Horton - Myka Bering (Warehouse 13) *Ned - Penny (The Rescuers) *Sally - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Dr. Mary Lou LaRue - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Jojo - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Morton - Claudia Donovan (Warehouse 13) *Sour Kangaroo - Ego (The Guardians of The Galaxy) *Rudy Kangaroo - Fru Fru (Zootopia) *Vlad Vladikoff - Scarlett (Total Drama) *Yummo Wickersham - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Miss Yelp - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Tommy - Robyn Starling (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) *Katie - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Bunny Vlad - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Horton Nose Inflated - Myka Bering Inflated (Deviantart) Movie Transcript Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Trailer/Transcript Parts #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 1 - Opening #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 2 - In the Cool of the Pool/Class in Session #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 3 - A Yelp for Help #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 4 - Community Standards #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 5 - Who-Ville/96 Daughters/Family Tradition #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 6 - Keep It to Yourself #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 7 - Good News Only #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 8 - Cosmic Convergence #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 9 - Brainiest Brain #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 10 - The Perfect Place/Myka Bering The Brave #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 11 - Making Trouble #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 12 - Lighter Than a Feather #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 13 - Weird Feeling #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 14 - Being Alone #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 15 - Evil Plans #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 16 - Summer Show #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 17 - Code of Honer/Mister Smarty Smarts Attacks #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 18 - Warning Who-Ville/The Clover Field #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 19 - Finding the Speck #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 20 - Under Attack #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 21 - Admit You're Wrong #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 22 - We Are Here!/One More Voice #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 23 - Hearing the Humans/No Matter How Small #Myka Bering Hears A Female Girl Part 24 - End Credits Movies Used *Horton Hears a Who (2008) Gallery 104-Claudia-myka-bering-24657849-853-480.jpg|Myka Bering as Horton Penny_(The_Rescuers).png|Penny as Ned Cody.png|Cody as Sally Dennis ht3.png|Dennis as Dr. Mary Lou LaRue Sawyer1324.jpg|Sawyer as Jojo original_low-88896.jpg|Claudia Donovan as Morton Who Meets Wuill .jpg|Ego as Sour Kangaroo Fru_Fru.jpg|Fru Fru as Rudy Kangaroo Scarlett_angry.png|Scarlett as Vlad Vladikoff Taran.jpg|Taran as Miss Yelp Robyn was almost worried after Jerry introduces Tom and himself.png|Robyn Starling as Tommy Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Katie Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Bunny Vlad Myka_Berling_Infiation.jpg|Myka Bering Inflated as Horton Nose Inflated Category:Horton Hears a Who Movies Category:Horton Hears a Who Movie-Spoofs Category:Horton Hears a Who Parody Movies Category:Horton Hears a Who Movie Spoofs Category:Female Style Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:MykaBeringRockz Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Vimeo Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Trents gang spoofs